No, I'm More Awesome!
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico finds out that Prussia is training her annoying but still lovable brother, America, way too hard. She immediately confronts the albino but all Prussia does is challenge the Latina. She has to admit that he is very attractive, though. How can Mexico cope with someone just as arrogant as her? How is she supposed to react to all his direct flirting? I DON'T own Hetalia.
1. Torture or Training

***** -somewhereinthebluesky requested a PruMex so here ya go 8D I hope you like it 8) Sorry the chapter is so short 8( but I will try to update quickly! 8) Inspired by Flannya's "Entrenando con el asombroso Prusia!"*****

America lays sloppily on his bed breathing heavily; bruises and cuts covering his light skinned body. The blond places his ice-pack on his heated forehead. He flinches as the bag of solid water makes contact with his mangled flesh. America was told the training would be torture but he never guessed it would be this rigorous.

"America~!" A short, young lady calls out as she opens the mahogany door of his home.

America cringes at the loud volume of his neighbor's voice. All the blond wants is peace and quiet in this short break he was able to obtain from his merciless commander.

"Trece colonias (Thirteen colonies)?" Mexico asks as she looks around the bare living room.

"I'm in my room, dude." America calls feebly from his quarters.

'Why didn't I just pretend I wasn't hear? Why didn't I just wait until she left?' The nation tries to kid himself. She wouldn't have left. The tan girl would have searched everywhere for him. If he wasn't present Mexico would have just simply waited for America to return.

Mexico opens the bedroom door without any hesitation and gasps when she sees her damaged brother. One of America's perfect blue eyes is impaired, purple and swollen. His muscular torso covered in open wounds and colorful bruises.

"America! Que en el nombre de Dios te paso (What in God's name happened to you)?" The tan country runs over to her brother's bedside and examines his torn skin.

"I'm-," America cuts himself off as he moans silently in pain while he attempts to sit up.

Mexico cringes at the sight of the young man suffering to even sit. She quickly tries to assist him.

"I'm fine, really. I was just training." Alfred finishes shakily.

Mexico's expression changes from a mother's worry to angry disbelieve. She begins to walk in a tiny circle as she rambles in pure annoyance, "Entrenando (training)?! Cual clase de entrenando estas asiendo (What kind of training are you doing)? Espana (Spain) told me one of his friends was preparing you for war agents Inglaterra (England), but this looks like he is torturing you! Quien es el loco (who is the crazy guy)?" The short nation ends her endless rant by staring at Alfred like an angered parent with both of her hands on her hips.

America rolls his eyes throughout the female's tirade and sighs when she finally seems to be finished. He has told her a million times to slow down when she speaks Spanish. It's so hard to comprehend anything she says when she talks so damn fast.

"Mexico, I'm fine. I need this training to beat Britain, to win my independence. I have to get stronger no matter how much it hurts." America states as sternly as he has ever been before; he's ocean azure eyes staring firmly into Mexico's chocolate orbs.

Mexico's big eyes quickly dash away from his gaze. It scares her to see him this serious; it makes her miss his usual childish attitude.

The young nation sits on the side of her older brother's bed and lightly rubs his bruised skin with an herb lotion. She heard he was training and made some natural ointment immediately for him. Rosa didn't expect his injuries to be this gruesome though.

"I know this is important... Trust me, te entiendo (I understand you), but your health is more important... Who is he?" Mexico soothingly talks.

"Why do you need to know?" America sighs. He knows the Hispanic will find the guy and try to knock sense into him but Prussia is strong; stronger than her. The blond wants to avoid the unneeded conflict.

"Alfred F. Johns." Rosa firmly says the young man's full name with a strict look on her face.

Now her glimmering brown eyes are staring directly into his tired blue eyes with great stubbornness.

'No point in trying to fight her now.' America thinks to himself.

After seconds of awkward silence America finally mumbles his commander's name, "... Prussia."

Mexico's expression shows intrigue at the answer. "Prussia? The albino?" She asks to make sure.

"Yeah... You know him?" America questions a little surprised.

"He came to visit me ounce since his little brother, Alemania (Germany), started to become my friend. I guess he became curious of me…" Rosa recalls as she tries to remember the silly actions the paled skinned man did that fateful day.

-Flash back-

"Quine es el, hermano (Who is he, brother)? Se ve muy palido... esta enfermo (He looks very pale... is he sick)? A young Mexico's eyes widened with curiosity at the smirking man placed in front of her.

She had never seen anybody so different before. The curious girl studied all the strange man's features carefully with intrigue.

"New Spain, No digas eso (don't say that)!" Spain whispered loudly.

Prussia arched an eye brow at the oddness of the Hispanics' behavior.

Spain laughed nervously at the weird stare he received from Prussia. He changed the subject by introducing the two with a cheerful tone, "New Spain, meet Prussia. Prussia, meet New Spain."

"Guten tag, liebchen (good morning, sweetheart)." The albino smirked widely.

He could see why Germany hanged out there so much. The amazing, hot weather and beautiful sights really make this country desirable. Plus, Mexico seemed very adorable. It all made the albino wonder if his little brother might have had a crush on the cute, tan girl.

Mexico giggled adorably, "You speak funny." she pointed at the tall nation.

"New Spain!" The Latina scolded the child.

"Que?" Rosa asked a little irritated. Spain always lectured her over her "impolite" behavior. What makes his behavior so right and hers so wrong?

"Kesesesese," Prussia laughed. The two siblings stared at the snickering nation with baffled expressions.

He picked up Mexico gently and swiftly placed her on his shoulders. "I like her." He grined.

The little country smiled widely as she blushed slightly. "You're fun!" She shouted with happiness.

The rest of the day was spent by showing Prussia around the North American country. The pale man made little Rosa smile wide with excitement as he told the small child stories about his awesome, victorious battles. She looked at Prussia with great aw and admiration. What an awesome guy! So full of energy and happiness.

-Flash Back End-

"Sis?... Sis?" America called for the thoughtful nation.

She's been staring out into nothingness for some time now. Maybe he should splash some water on her face…

"Que (what)?" Mexico finally snaps out of her dazed state.

How could the man that had been so fun and amazing when he visited her as a child be the guy that's working her brother to death? It has been years though.

"You were out of it for a while. Kinda freaked me out, dude."

"Oh, perdon (sorry). I was just thinking of when I met Prussia… Are you sure it's him?"

"Okay, how stupid do you think I am to not know my own trainers name?" America asks with an are-you-serious tone.

"For the sake of our relationship I won't answer that question." Mexico smirks.

The blonde's face expresses annoyance but before he can retaliate the tan girl cuts him off, "Where's Prussia?"

America pauses and after a couple of seconds he asks suspiciously, "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Nada (nothing). Just talk about things. I promise not to use violence." Rosa smiles tenderly.

"Such a good little liar, aren't you?" America gives her a weak side-smile.

Mexico's eyes stare warmly into his.

"…Ugh, fine. He's outside, in the back yard." The worn-out nation gives in.

"Gracias (thank you)!" The short girl jumps to her feet. She kisses America on his bruised cheek and runs off victoriously.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Alfred yells.

"That's your job!" Mexico screams already heading out the house.

"Hey!" America shouts annoyed but then smiles as he asks himself out loud, "What the hell has he done?"

*****I promise Prussia will show up the next chapter 8) Please review and tell me what you think so far. It would make me very happy 8) Also, please check out my Hetalia poll on my profile and vote! 8D Hasta Luego (Later)!*****


	2. Crazy but Tempting

The tan nation slams America's back door wide open to immediately see a white haired man doing one arm push-ups. He's glimmering red eyes instantly look up at the source of the loud bang and connect with dark brown orbs. Prussia takes his sweet time getting on his feet. He starts walking slowly towards the Mexican with a great amount of confidence in each step.

Mexico blushes slightly as she notices that the platinum haired nation doesn't have a shirt covering his muscular, sweaty torso. Prussia smiles cockily, realizing what she's gazing at. Him.

'Of cores she likes what she sees. I'm awesome.' The albino thinks arrogantly.

The Latina places a hand on her hip and rolls her dark brown eyes making them stop when they face the porch's wood-covered floor. 'That stupid smirk… He must be such and arrogant ass.'

Prussia reaches for the white towel folded neatly on the railing of the blonde's porch. He wipes his face dry from perspiration allowing a window of opportunity for Mexico to slyly glance at the man's perfect phasic. It should be a rule for men THAT attractive not to wear shirts. The Prussian removes the towel from his face causing Mexico's eyes to quickly dash away from his body.

He's crimson eyes study the young women intently from head to toe. She's wearing black steel toed boots, black fingerless gloves, camo green shorts, a black tank top hugging tightly her torso, a camo green military over-shirt hanging lazily on her tone shoulders, and a black with golden detail Mexican hat on top of her dark brown hair. Her skin is a dark tan shade. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and there's a little birth mark underneath her left eye. She's short but man she has a sexy figure.

"What are you looking at so damn much?" Mexico snaps narrowing her eyes on the pale man's face.

"Feisty aren't you, liebchen (sweetheart)." The albino flirtatiously says as he takes a step towards her.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space, guero?" The brunet looks away from Prussia's seductive eyes. She has to admit, he is extremely attractive but seems like such a jerk. Is this really the guy from her childhood?

"Guero?" The Prussian arches his silver eyebrow. Where has he heard of this before?... Something finally clicks. "…Mexico?" He hesitates to ask.

"I don't look THAT different, do I?"

Prussia's white as snow cheeks turn bright red. He was just hitting on Mexico, Spain's little sister! The tall nation takes a couple steps back and coughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Que (what)? El gato tiene tu lengua (The cat's got your tongue)?" The tan girl leans on the wooden wall of the cabin as she asks bleakly.

"What?" The albino looks at her as if she spoke an alien language.

"I said does the cat have your tongue, guey." Mexico rolls her eyes. It wasn't such a complicated sentence to understand. Damn foreigners need to start learning Spanish.

"Are you always so mean to one of your brothers best friend?" Prussia asks with an annoyed tone.

"I can act however I damn well feel like with whoever I damn well want to, maldita sea (damn it)." Rosa crosses her arms.

"Such vulgar language for such a cute little thing. Spain wouldn't approve." The albino walks gradually closer and closer towards Mexico with a cocky smile.

"… What are you doing?... You're getting too close." The young countries eyes widen a bit skeptically and full with irritation as the shirtless man kills the distance between them slowly.

Gilbert barricades her way out by placing his arm up on the wall next to her head. He licks his lips and begins to lean his head closer and closer towards hers.

'Me… me va a besar (is… is he going to kiss me)?' Rosa asks herself, frightened but secretly hoping.

When Prussia is simply centimeters away, he changes his direction to her ear and whispers seductively, "Sie sind so hubsch wenn du wutend bist (you're so pretty when you're angry)."

'That's it? No kiss?' Mexico's face begins to turn darker and darker as she realizes that the albino was just toying with her.

"Ugh! Maldito imbecil (Damn imbecile)! Quitate de mi (Get off of me)!" The tan country shouts as she angrily pushes Prussia away from her.

She begins to stomp furiously towards the training field in America's backyard as she loudly rambles, "You invade my personal space, flirt shamelessly with me, and worst of all train my brother half to death!"

'Oh hell. She's kind of scary…' Gilbert swallows as he begins to realize how pissed he made the Hispanic.

The young lady turns around swiftly and forcefully picks up Prussia by his collar. She slams him on the wall harshly causing him to only be a couple inches off the floor due to her lack of height.

"Vhat the hell!" The albino screams fearfully.

"Hurt my brother again and I will shoot you with my cuerno de chivo (AK-47) from toe to head one shot at a time until you slowly die either from overwhelming pain or blood lose, you got that, pervertido (pervert)!" Rosa threatens with blood boiling rage, her eyes drowning with fire.

"Okay! Okay!" The Prussian cries out like a frightened child. God, the only other women that ever caused him this much fear was Hungary and she didn't even compare to Mexico right now.

-**Meanwhile-**

Alfred sits up rapidly at the sound of Mexico screaming.

"Oh god… What the hell have I done?"

The blond hears Mexico's threat and shivers.

"I'm gonna be the cause of that poor man's death." America sighs, feeling truly bad for Prussia.

**-Back to Prussia and Mexico- **

"Buien (good)." Mexico smiles sweetly, completing changing her mood drastically from mad rage to total serenity. "I'm glad you understand."

Rosa walks inside the cabin with a tick tock stride, feeling accomplished and happy.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on America. You better hope to Dios that every bone in his body will be intact." She waves as she walks inside without turning around.

"Mein gott…" Prussia mumbles. "What a women!" He smirks.

Although he finds her frightening, the fiery passion within her makes her totally irresistible to him. To him, she's just another challenge that will be another victory for the all mighty, awesome Prussia.

Mexico walks into America's room with a huge smile.

"What did you do to the poor dude?" Alfred sighs with a tired smile.

"Just talked. Eso es todo (That's all)." She sweetly states.

"Sounded more like yelling than talking." Alfred smirks.

"No es mi culpa (It's not my fault). He started flirting with me and invading my personal space. El idiota (the idiot) saw it coming." The tan Hispanic innocently states.

"Okay, he saw that coming." America begins to laugh imagining the Prussian hitting on Mexico and then getting slapped.

"No feu chistoso (It wasn't funny)." Mexico tries to maintain a straight face but can't help and giggle.

"You didn't traumatize him too bad, right?"

"Nah! He's a man! He'll be fine." Mexico waves her hand as if dismissing the whole subject.

She stands up from the blonde's bed and kisses him on the forehead. Mexico gently says, "Cuidate, hermano (take care, brother)."

"Ewe~" America complains jokingly.

"Callate (shut up)." She side smiles. How immature of him.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Adios (bye)." She walks out.

As soon as Rosa leaves, Prussia enters. He sits on a chair placed next to the door.

"What do you think of my sister?" America smiles tauntingly.

Gilbert smiles goofily. Man, that chick is insane but something about her just calls out to him. The unattainable always seems so tempting.

"She's a firecracker. I like her." He smirks.

America's face shows a you're-so-screwed expression and says with the same tone, "Good luck."

*****So, what did you think? Please review 8) This story will continue and show how they fall for each other rather then just starting right away with that. Hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long 8( Hasta Luego! 8D And please vote on my poll that's located on my profile 8)*****


	3. A Rivalry Blossoms

"One and two, and one and two, and one and two!" Prussia counts as America jumps into each hole of the tiers.

The blond pants ferociously, trying to go faster and faster but begins growing weary. The albino blows the whistle hanging around his neck causing a deafening sound.

"Faster! Come on blondy! You have to give it your all if you want to beat England!" Prussia shouts at the struggling Westerner.

America reaches the end of the numerous tiers and instantly collapse on the hard ground agents his will.

"Hmm, two seconds less than last time. Not bad." The Prussian grins. He looks up to see a tired out teen with his knees on the floor. "Already tired? We've only been training for three hours!"

"That's enough, guero." A voice calls out from the cabin's porch.

Curious red eyes look up to see a familiar figure.

"Mexico." America is able to manage with a faint smile as he calls his sister's name with a bit of relief.

Dark brown eyes glare at the pale skinned European. A shiver runs through Prussia's spine. She does not look happy….

Her cold, merciless eyes immediately turn tender and loving when they dash over to spot Alfred. The tan nation sweetly calls, "Estados Unidos (United Sates), I made you orchata y guevos a la ranchera (rice water and eggs ranchera style)! Come inside!"

"Hey! I'm his commander, not you!" Prussia instantly reminds the brunet who's truly in charge.

"I made some for you too, tonto (dummy)." She bleakly informs as she heads into the wooden home.

"Awesome!" The red eyed country begins to dash towards America's house when he turns around to see Alfred struggling to get to his own two feet. The albino bites his lip, debating whether he should let the blond westerner stand tall on his own or decide to be kind and lend a hand. After seeing America almost rise but fall back on both knees due to feeling intense pain on his left ankle, Prussia decides to pick the compassionate choice.

"Damn it…" America curses the pain on his ankle.

The light around him becomes dim as a figure blocks the sun above him. Ocean blue eyes look up to meet a crooked smile and kind, red eyes. Prussia stretches his hand out and smirks, "Need a hand?"

The blond smiles widely, witnessing the first compassionate act he has ever seen made by his strict commander. Alfred grabs Gilbert's hand tightly and cheerfully thanks, "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Let's go before the food gets cold." Gilbert begins to walk towards the house and Alfred follows shortly after.

* * *

"Mein gott, that was good!" Prussia slouches on the chair with his hand on his full stomach.

Alfred burps when he finishes drinking the last of his orchata. "Dude, that was awesome! Thanks, sis."

"Yeah, you owe me." Mexico side smiles and continues, "Now that you're full, go take a little siesta (nap). You need to be alive and well rested for what's to come, not exhausted to death and already seem like you've survived a war."

"Hey! Don't forget who's in charge." Prussia complains.

"Callate, idiota (Shut up, idiot). You know I'm right and you know you yourself need a rest." The tan nation states with an aggressive tone.

"I never get tired! I am too awesome to get tired!" He slams his hand on the table and springs up to his feet with a huge grin.

Mexico crosses her arms and laughs. "Oh, really?" She smiles defiantly at the Prussian, instigating and, even though she would never admit it, flirting with her eyes and smile.

"You bet, baby." Prussia winks and begins to talk seductively as he walks towards the easily irritated brunet, "I only need one night to show you how much I can endure, fraulein." Prussia winks and leans on the table as he looms over a seated Rosa.

"Oh. My. God. He wants to die…" Alfred thinks to himself as he almost chocks on plain air at the sound of the albino's words.

Rosa smiles cockily and snickers a bit at Prussia's idiotic statement. "Why don't you show me right now?" She taunts.

America's eyes go white and gloom fills his face. Since when did she let guys talk to her like that?!

Gilbert's red eyes widen and his expression is full of disbelieve and shock. After a couple seconds of blank thoughts he finally mumbles like a scared child, "Really?"

"No, you pervertido (pervert)!" The tan nation lunges up from her seat and picks up Prussia from his collar. She stares straight into Prussia's eyes with great intimidation and anger as she shouts, "You think you're sooooo asombroso (awesome) and sooooo great, don't you, tonto (dummy)? Why don't you come with me outside and show me what you're really made of, imbecile?" An evil smirk forms on her mouth, "I mean, if you aren't a coward."

"A coward? Me? Ha! I'll take you on little fraulein! Any day, any time!" The white man attempts to sound brave but his voice cracks under the pressure.

Rosa smiles, a wicked smile, ounce she notices the Prussian's lips trembling; it's an obvious sign of fear. With one flick of the wrist, she drops him on the floor and turns around.

"Let's go." Mexico commands and starts walking towards the door.

"This isn't good!" America thinks to himself as he begins to stand up.

*****I'm sorry for the short chapter but it's the best I can do with my schedule 8( Even though I take time I will continue this story 8) I still love the almighty awesome Prussia! XD Anyways, please review 8) It would be very awesome of you ;D Hasta Luego 8)*****


End file.
